CWF North Atlantic Title Match
by The Ahbyss
Summary: CWF is fantasy online federation where I am a head writer. The Ahbyss (my character) is fighting Steezzy (North Atlantic champ) for his title. But also for a bigger reason. Who will survive in this clash of the titans?


Premise: The Ahbyss (my character) and Steezzy (NA Champ) have been feuding for about a month, going back and forth in matches, with the last two competitions involving the two ending up with Ahbyss on top. Through it all, they've knocked each other out, and even managed a double turn (Ahbyss to face, Steezzy to heel). The egotistical champ was challenged by the loved legend to an Ego Match. The loser lost their nickname (Ahbyss – "Legend"; Steezzy – "Sensation"). Who can come out on top and keep the name they earned?  
  
North Atlantic Title Match  
  
The Ahbyss vs Steezzy©  
  
"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns 'N Roses plays to tremendous cheers. The lights go black and red, flashing back and forth as The Ahbyss walks out, his symbol on the C-Screen as some of his greatest moments play. He stops on the stage in black robe, raising an arm high and red pyro shoots off like fire. He drops the arm and heads down the ramp slowly, slapping lots of fives on the right, then on the left. He rolls onto the apron and stands on it, turning around and raising an arm before climbing over the top rope. He stretches and gets pumped in the ring as his music shuts off. "Seek & Destroy" by Metallica plays to thunderous boos. Steezzy walks out onto the stage with the NA title wrapped around his waist. He raises his arms high and green pyro goes off around him. He walks down the ramp, scoffing at some of the jeering people in the front row then climbs the steps, backing off when Ahbyss rushes him. Steezzy stays outside, circling the ring while Ahbyss follows him with his eyes. Steezzy goes to climb up on the apron and into the ring, but Ahbyss chases him away again. The music cuts and Steezzy tries a third time to enter only to be scared away. This time, Ahbyss slides out under the bottom rope and chases Steezzy around the ring. The crowd cheers as Steezzy slides into the ring after making a lap around the ring and stands. Ahbyss slides in after him and gets hit with a diving forearm. The bell rings as Steezzy bashes Ahbyss repeatedly with forearms. Ahbyss gets up through the onslaught and blocks a punch from Steezzy, Ahbyss landing one of his own on Steez. Steezzy and Ahbyss continued to trade blows as the referee tries to get in between and calm things down. Ahbyss gets the upper hand in the melee and grapples Steez. He whips Steezzy into the ropes and catches him with a clothesline. Steezzy rolls onto his stomach and stands, immediately rushing Ahbyss and the two men start brawling again. This time, the referee is able to intervene and pushes the two apart.  
  
Hydro: This is a volatile, VOLATILE fight we're seeing between these two stellar athletes. I think this one is going to be big.  
  
Ryder: You're right. And Steezzy's dishing out a lost of punishment! No way we're going to see a new champ tonight.  
  
The two circle around the ring, glaring at each other. The intensity is present on both men's faces. They rush into the center, locking up. Steezzy gets the upper hand this time, hooking his arm under Ahbyss and kneeing him in the stomach causing him to bend over. He then hooks his leg over Ahbyss' head and pushes off, back-flipping and landing on his feet, nailing Ahbyss with a dropkick! The crowd boos Steezzy as he stands back up and raises an arm. He then quickly lifts Ahbyss, whipping him into the ropes, but short arming him and nailing a spinning back elbow that stumbles Ahbyss a bit. Steezzy grabs Ahbyss' shoulders from behinds and jumps on them. Victory Roll! 1, 2, Ahbyss powers out of it! The crowd is getting revved up, really behind Ahbyss. Steezzy stands up and bounces off the ropes, somersaulting to Ahbyss. He leaps out of it and does a flip, going to splash Ahbyss and lands right on the raised boot of the big man! The crowd cheers as Ahbyss stands back up, lifting Steezzy and setting him up. Front face lock applied to Steezzy. Ahbyss lifts him up...Inverted DDT! Cover! 1, 2, Steezzy gets the shoulder off the canvas. Ahbyss stands up a bit slowly and grabs Steezzy as he's sitting up, putting him in a head lock and dropping to a knee to keep him down. The crowd cheers as Ahbyss holds the fast-paced Sensation grounded. The ref checks to see if the move is a chokehold and then asks Steezzy if he gives up. Steezzy shakes his head, trying to squirm and move to slip out. He reaches up and feels wildly for Ahbyss' face...rake of the eyes causes a break of the hold! The ref yells at Steezzy, who just ignores him and gets up. He bounces off the ropes as Ahbyss stands up, ducking under the big boot he throws. Steez bounces off the other side and rushes Ahbyss, nailing a flying shoulder tackle! Steezzy stands back up and bounces off the rope, rushing back and leaping...Senton Splash! He makes the cover! 1, 2, Ahbyss powers out of it, sending Steezzy toward the ropes!  
  
Hydro: Just RAW POWER on the part of The Ahbyss. That was scary.  
  
Ryder: I'll tell you what's scary. The fact that you think Ahbyss has a chance!  
  
Steezz gets up, a little upset, and rushes at Ahbyss, who's on his hands and knees. Baseball slide dropkick to Ahbyss! He rolls onto his back, holding his face and Steezzy stands up, climbing up to the top rope. Stez Bomb! He nails Ahbyss. Cover! 1, 2, Ahbyss still powers out of it! Steezzy stands, frustrated now, and gets in the referee's face. He demands a quicker count, and the ref won't hear it, shoving two fingers in his face. Ahbyss stands up and turns Steez around. Steez swings a right hand but Ahbyss catches it and twists Steezzy's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. He holds the arm in the lock until Steezzy turns it around into an arm bar...then nails Ahbyss with the hook kick! Ahbyss drops on his back, rolling out of the ring and holding his jaw. He turns to see Steezzy rushing at him from inside the ring. Steezzy nails a big rope flip! Both men lay scattered on the outside, in some pain. The referee starts his count. He gets to three as Steezz starts to get up. He stomps away at Ahbyss before rolling under the bottom rope, in and out, to break the count. The referee climbs out and tells Steezzy to get it back in the ring. He ignores the warning and lifts Ahbyss, setting him up. Spinning Back kick! Ahbyss stumbles into the railing, leaning against it. Steezzy rushes at Ahbyss, and Ahbyss ducks down, back body dropping Steezzy over onto the concrete in the crowd. The security keeps the fans back as they go wild. Ahbyss climbs over the railing and rears back his boot, nailing Steezzy in the ribs. Ahbyss continues to kick Steez for a bit, then he picks Steezzy up and sets him up. He starts to whip him further into the crowd, then turns it around and whips Steezzy into the railing hard! The crowd cheers as Steezz moves it an inch, smacking into it back first. He arches his back in pain and falls down. Ahbyss raises an arm to the crowd and they cheer him. He sees a few fans nearby with a sign. He takes the sign and displays it for the camera. It reads "The Ahbyss: Legend, MVP, NA Champ!" He nods, telling the kid "You're damn right!" and hands him back the sign. He turns around right into a low blow by Steezzy!  
  
Ryder: Yeah! That oughta teach you to keep your eyes off the ball game.  
  
Hydro: That was a blatant low blow by our champion! The referee may be giving too many liberties  
  
Ryder: Funny, you weren't saying that when Ahbyss was the one cheaply hitting Steezzy while he was down!  
  
Steezzy stands up and jumps up, planting Ahbyss into the cement with a Rocker Dropper. Steezzy gets up slowly, shaking off some of the pain he's endured and heads further into the crowd as fans slap his back and try to touch him while security stops them. Steezzy turns around and sees Ahbyss getting up slowly, then looks around himself. He shrugs and just walks back to Ahbyss, grabbing him and nailing a few right hands, dragging Ahbyss further into the crowd with him this time. He takes Ahbyss and rams his face into the wall, sending him away holding it. Steezzy then climbs on a vender's cart, standing there and waiting. Ahbyss turns around and Steez jumps off...Leaping Hurricanrana! Ahbyss is down, and Steezzy's down too. The referee tries to get them up and back toward ringside. Steezzy gets up first, stumbling around in a daze. He sees Ahbyss is down and smirks, getting an idea. He climbs up on the popcorn stand again, and then climbs onto the balcony. The fans start to cheer a bit, but most of them are booing. Steezzy climbs on the balcony over the entranceway that was over there, looking down at Ahbyss. He raises his arms up high to the crowd, and they're really booing him now. Ahbyss starts to get up and Steezzy waits until Ahbyss turns around. Then, Steez flies off for a cross body towards Ahbyss!  
  
Hydro: This can't be good! Steezzy is heading straight for Ahbyss!  
  
Ryder: Look! He's gonna nail it!  
  
Ahbyss sees Steezzy and catches him, using the momentum to spin around and body slams him! The crowd starts to go nuts! "Holy Shit" chants break out everywhere. Both men are laying on the concrete again, in a large amount of pain. The referee still can't restore order.  
  
Ryder: C'mon ref! This isn't a No Holds Barred match! Stop giving Ahbyss the advantage!  
  
Hydro: Oh so it's a conspiracy now?  
  
Ahbyss slowly gets up and stomps on Steezzy, picking him up and walking him to the railing by his hair. Ahbyss rushes as they get near the railing and launches Steez over it, sending him over it and tumbling to the ground. Then, Ahbyss climbs on the railing, balancing himself. He stands there and raises an arm to cheers, then jumps off...Guillotine Leg Drop to Steezzy! The crowd cheers. Ahbyss stands up and picks Steezzy up, rolling him in the ring. He rolls in behind Steezzy and rolls on top of him for the cover. 1, 2, Steezzy gets the shoulder up! Ahbyss sits up on his knees; he can't believe Steezzy kicked out! He stands up and grabs Steezzy by the hair and lifts him up, punching him in the face once. He grabs his wrist and Irish whips Steez to the ropes, but Steezzy reverses it. Ahbyss hops over Steezzy, who lies out, and then jumps back up. Ahbyss rushes back at Steezzy for the big boot, but Steez pulls the ref in the way! He's down! Ahbyss looks down at the ref, upset he hit him. Steezzy spins Ahbyss around and knees him in the gut. He sets Ahbyss up for the Steezzling Spike...but Ahbyss lifts him up and rushes him into the corner with a shoulder block. Steezzy lies in the corner in a tree of woe position. Ahbyss moves him and climbs up to the top, grabbing Steezzy and lifting him up there as well...Cremation!! Ahbyss levels Steezz! He makes the cover!  
  
Hydro: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6! The referee was knocked out—  
  
Ryder: By Ahbyss!  
  
Hydro: You know damn well Steezzy pulled the referee in the way!  
  
Ahbyss stands up and shakes the ref, trying to stir him, but that big boot caught him right on the chin. EMTs come down to check the referee. Ahbyss turns around and looks around at ringside...Steezzy's nowhere to be found!! Ahbyss looks around some more, looking on the outside as well, but he's not there!  
  
Hydro: Where did he go!? What the hell! Ryder, are you hiding the champ?  
  
Ryder: What're you talking about! He's playing mind games with Ahbyss.  
  
Steezzy slips out from under the apron behind Ahbyss with stop sign. He slides in the ring and stands, calling Ahbyss. Ahbyss turns around and gets nailed with the sign! Steezzy tosses it out of the ring, but Ahbyss is stumbling around on his feet! Steezz sets him up...STD! Steezzy Trauma Driver! Ahbyss is down and Steezzy makes the cover. A new referee is in the ring! 1, 2, 3! The bell rings and the crowd boos loudly. "Seek & Destroy" plays and Steezzy gets up, dazed a little, and takes his belt raising it high and falls between the ropes, getting back up and walks to the back. 


End file.
